


WILD

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [16]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Reckless and wild.





	WILD

_ Reckless and wild. _

That was how people described him when he turned seventeen and decided to move across half the world to learn the quad salchow. Yuzuru remembers all those years back, his attitude towards the training, expecting to jump quads the first day he arrives at the rink. Oh, how naive he had been, how stupid of a teenager.

Now, as he takes the ice for his very last training session at the rink he feels himself be pulled by the thousands of memories he made there. It has been a long time. He is not seventeen anymore, his recklessness is gone but the wild hunger for achievements has stayed behind. Though now he plans to use it otherwise after one last gold at the Olympics.

Yuzuru smiles as another pair of skates joins him on the ice. He doesn’t need to turn his head to know who it is, he is so used to that sound. A warm palm settles on the small of his back, reassuring just the same as it did on the first day.

“Ready? For one last time before we fly out?” Yuzuru turns his head to look into Javiers eyes.

“Yes, coach.”


End file.
